User blog:Onionexistence/What I am using blog posts for
I have a very disorganised method of ordering ideas and concepts that are not ready to be fully published yet. I will use blogs for spamming random story ideas whereas the rest of the wiki will be used for storybuilding. Anyways I have realised that I may have branched out too much in terms of what a dystopia could be. The plot actually hardly focuses on what I want it to focus on; the potential for genetics to be misused by private corporations. Instead I have been thinking about cyberpunk concepts which absolutely fit into this idea of a super dystopia but I am really spreading myself thin here. Perhaps there is a dystopia in the same universe that does express cyberpunk ideas but not in Black Feather and not in Gunnedin. I want Black Feather and Gunnedin to be focused on genetics but even genetics can feed into other different types of -punks. This means that the goal of Black Feather being an organisation to prevent political assassinations needs to change to something more genetics based. The plot needs to change to something more genetics based though my original idea was about overthrowing the government. Plot You know what this whole plot is such a disaster but as I was reading back the plot, “the cancer in Gunnedin is terminal” stuck out and maybe I can work from this. So what does the government want to do that’s so genetics based and horrible that Black Feather wants to stop it? Well initially I wanted a doomsday kind of plot. Perhaps Black Feather needs to stop NGLUS before a certain date. Maybe this is the crucial information that Cassius knows. Perhaps it is the release of a new virus that will very slowly kill everyone who is not implanted with the resistance gene. Almost like a second apocalypse. Corvus was then killed for possessing that information and because he acted too fast and being the leader of a “terrorist” organisation. The rest of the plot is as follows according to the Plot page. Because Black Feather is under scrutiny, acquiring and safely disposing of the virus will be extremely difficult. I feel like the part of the plot where they discover that they are from genetic engineering projects doesn’t really apply anymore since they all sort of know where they each came from and defecting because of that seems like an idiot plot. What they really should have discovered that was so shocking was that Corvus was secretly investigating the genomes of Black Feather and all the rescued lab children. AGCT feels exploited since they were the best soldiers and that Black Feather was possibly another government project. In actual fact, because of Corvus’ tie to the outside, he was actually annotating the genomes of Gunnedines and informally publish his findings to the proles and outsiders so the people may start a riot. Still an idiot plot but better. Themes The three archangels represent the different themes of the story. Government, misuse of genetics and military. These topics can be put in a Venn diagram. Government + genetics: The government will harness genetic research to sedate the masses through manipulation of their genomes. It is essentially next level eugenics where people without perfect genomes are restricted on their rights. Government + military: This is quite obvious. The government exploits military power to keep the masses obedient. Violence and torture are normalised. Military + genetics: Genetic research is harnessed to enhance military power and places military personell at a more superior level than proles. This is the original basis of my story. It is never really explained how any of this actually feeds into the plot, especially the themes of genetics, or at best these themes are shoddily shoehorned in. It is best if I explain how genetics affects each character. Crow: Crow and Raven are the results of pure genetic tinkering that have the potential to serve the military. Crow struggles with his nature and what genetic engineering has done to him since he is a prole that is aware of his nature (after the reveal anyways). Raven: Same as Crow but she chooses to explore the limits of her abilities and before being discovered to be a transgenic, she has been hounded by genetics companies to research her and to just get a hold of her genome. Rook: The effect of genetics on the proles and how it permanently damages them as they are crushed in the path of government propaganda. Jackdaw: Jackdaw was the product of Genetics + military. They were bred specifically to be a dispensable soldier. Corvus: Knows that taking down all the bad genetics research institutions mean taking down the government that enforces it first. He has always been a lot more politically focused than genetic but because of how genetics is so intertwined in politics, of course his politics takes a genetic spin. Kain: Escaped the government while they were turning Gunnedin into a military state. He knows paranoia and recruitment of the poor and what not. Adelaide: Cares for those that will be culled through the new wave of eugenics. Advocates for the lives of all. This is all I am about to write for this entry which is a current revision of themes and plot. Category:Blog posts